


Traffic

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Humor, Life in the TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: When the Doctor tries to take Mickey and Rose to a new planet, he runs into a problem on the way.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Mickey Smith & Rose Tyler
Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Traffic

“Why’s the TARDIS stopped?”

The Doctor froze at the sound of Mickey’s proclamation because he was right. “Stopped?” He ran to the console, his shoes clopping on the grating, running around in a circle trying to figure out what the problem was. “She doesn’t do that, she never just _stops._ Well, I say never…” He ran a hand through his hair as the readings all looked completely normal.

“Come on,” Mickey groaned, “you said you were going to take me to see something totally, mind-blowingly amazing, and the TARDIS just stops working.”

“Yeah, would be your luck,” Rose said with a laugh, coming to stand by the Doctor.

 _“Luck,”_ Mickey muttered. He crossed his arms and fell into the jump seat, glaring at the Doctor like it was all his fault.

“No, no, we’re close. We’re very close to where we should be, just outside the planet actually. I wonder…”

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard the creak of the door. He looked up to see Rose hanging onto the doorframe and peeking out. The Doctor raced to her side, gazing over her shoulder.

“Oh.” There, in front of them, was a huge line of assorted spaceships trying to get into the planet. “Shielding! They must have temporal shielding if even the TARDIS can’t get in. But that’s…that’s…” He couldn’t find a word for how _rude_ it was.

But Mickey chuckled as he came up behind him. “Ever been stuck in traffic before?”


End file.
